Morgan Bateson
|Assign=CO, |altimage= |altcaption=Morgan Bateson in 2278 }} Morgan Bateson was a Human man, a Starfleet captain best known as the commanding officer of at least three vessels, including the . He never knew his father and was raised by his mother. Known as “Bulldog Bateson.” Picard said Bateson “believes in himself more than the structure of Starfleet.” After temporal displacement, he adopted Starbase 12 as his hometown. Early life Bateson was born in 2239 on Earth. He never knew his father and was raised by his mother Starfleet service In the 2250's, Bateson entered Starfleet Academy. In 2260 Bateson graduates Starfleet Academy. By the 2270s, the [[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)| USS Bozeman]] was under the command of Captain Morgan Bateson. In 2278, Bateson had his crew of the USS Bozeman to conduct repairs themeselves. Following a transfer of two officers from Captain James T. Kirk's [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] to the Bozeman, Bateson's ship came under attack by the IKS SoSoy Toj under Kozara. However, Bateson saw that this was a distraction. Later that year, the Bozeman encountered a temporal distortion and was transported forward in time to the year 2368. There, in an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse, it encountered the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] , with which it collided, causing the Enterprise to explode. The explosion, being in such close proximity to the temporal distortion, ruptured the space-time continuum, trapping both vessels in a teporal casuality loop, wherein the Bozeman continually encountered the Enterprise, and the latter ship was destroyed. Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise was able to realize what was happening and avoid the collision, freeing both vessels from the loop. Bateson subsequently contacted the Enterprise, whereupon he was informed by that ship's captain, Jean-Luc Picard, that Bateson and his crew were stranded in the 24th century. By 2373 Captain Bateson was in command of the , a starship. The USS Bozeman-A underwent a trial of fire soon after entering service when, under Bateson's command, she was one of a number of vessels that faced the Borg at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. By 2381, Captain Bateson was in command of the ''Sovereign''-class . During the Borg Invasion of 2381, the Atlas ''was assigned to lead a fleet of vessels against a Borg force of ten cubes threatening Vulcan. Recalling the efforts at the Battle of Sector 001, Bateson experienced anxiety, despite their apparent advantages. Although the Starfleet forces outnumbered the enemy four to one, the Borg's adaptation to the transphasic torpedo left the fleet vulnerable. He attempted to warn off a last-ditch attempt by the fleet's reserve wing to no avail. With so few ships operational after the engagement, it was with great anger that he was forced to send a subspace communication warning the Vulcans of their impending doom. When the Borg's march was temporarily halted, Bateson rallied the remaining four ships to take out as many cubes as possible. Feeling energized over their momentary advantage, Bateson merely rolled his eyes when orders from Starfleet Command confirmed an all-out immediate engagement. Bateson led the fleet in utterly obliterating the remaining Borg forces at Vulcan, securing the planet, and sending a sarcastic message to Command thanking them for the permission to engage. Relationships Hikaru Sulu Bateson had decided to name Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu as his first officer on the [[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)|USS ''Bozeman]] in 2278, just prior to the ship's disappearance. However just before Sulu was due to report on board the Bozeman, he met his daughter Demora Sulu and was given custody of her. Due to this unforseen change of events Sulu decided not to leave Earth. While irritated that Sulu was not going to be his first officer, Bateson knew that Sulu was in a difficult situation and didn't want to make it any harder on him. He did ask Sulu to make sure his daughter remembered the name Morgan Bateson, as it was she who deprived Bateson of a good first officer. Montgomery Scott Bateson and Scotty "go way back". :Particulars of how and when Scott and the much younger Bateson met and became friends are not given. This is likely intended as a humorous reference to the fact that both of them have been transported from the past. Clark Terrell Bateson and Terrell knew each other, and made a friendly wager about their ships' performance reviews shortly before the Bozeman disappeared. George Hill A non-aquatic decapus with mammalian eyes, ten muscled tentacles, and no suction cups. From an unknown planet. Weighs 80lbs. Mascot of the Bozeman crew and personal pet. Personal timeline *2230s-2240s: Birth and childhood *2250s: Teen years and Academy *circa 2260: Graduates Starfleet Academy *2278: The Bozeman is caught in a temporal causality loop. *2368: Freed from the loop by the . *2371: Supervised the construction of the starship USS Honorius, which was later redesignated as [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] following the destruction of the at Veridian III. *Early 2372: Given temporary command of the Enterprise-E during its shakedown. *Mid 2372: Commanding officer . *2381: Commanding officer . Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) personnel Category:USS Bozeman (NCC-1941-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Time travellers